Take a Chance on Me
by Barbydancer
Summary: What if it's Lilly the one dating Scotty's brother? And how does Scotty react to this? In the mid time, they have to solve the case of a young man raped and murdered 13 years ago. L/S of course. R/R thx!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Cold Case.**

**_Author's note: This is a little what if about Lilly and Scotty. The thing between Scotty and Christina never happened and it took place some time later after the fifth season. I hope you like it._**

* * *

Slowly, Lilly woke up, smelling the scent of fresh coffee hanging in the air

Slowly, Lilly woke up, smelling the scent of fresh coffee hanging in the air. She breathed in deeply, enjoying that smell, and opened her eyes with a soft grin in her face.

_What time is it?_ She thought, sitting straight in bed. She looked at the watch: it was just 6 o'clock. Thank God, she wasn't late for work. In fact, she had plenty of time to take a quick shower and drink a well needed cup of coffee, before headed to the office.

Lilly got up and went to the bathroom. She came out twenty minutes later, wearing nothing but a white towel to cover her skinny body. At the same time, her bedroom door opened and a tall man entered the room, bringing her the cup of coffee that she wanted so bad.

-Good morning, beautiful –he said, before giving her a deep kiss, with his free hand grabbing her by the wrist.

-Hi, gorgeous –she said back, taking the cup out off his hands-. Did you have a good night sleep? –she add.

-Well... –he maid a gesture of thinking-. Not that much... Not with a certain blonde that kept me awake part of the night.

Lilly giggled mischeaviously while they sat on the bed.

-Oh, yeah, sorry about that –she said, with an innocent look on her eyes-. I just had a tough day at work.

-Well, today is Friday: is the best day of the week, because is the last one.

-Mmmm... -was Lilly's response. For her, Friday wasn't much of a big deal, because she had to work on weekends so many times, that now she was used to it.

After drinking the coffee, both started to dress so they could start the day. Lilly finished first, and watched him while he dressed up. He was so handsome... He had brown eyes, dark hair and a big white smile that reminded her of Scotty. That smile was so shiny and happy, that it was contagious some times.

-Oh, before I forgot. Tonight I have a reunion with my family. I can't skip it, but I'll feel much better if you come with me.

Lilly's smile faded away.

-Julian... You know how this is, we had this conversation several times...

-I know, but I want you to meet my family. It's important to me. Besides, we've been dating for a couple of months now and I think is a good time to meet them... Maybe it's too soon, but I have a good feeling about us –he said, with pleading eyes.

Lilly looked at him, not knowing what to do. How she could say no, when he had that look that totally melted her? It was so damn hard... He was so good with her, so honest... This is one of her best relation-ships and she didn't want to blow it up like she did with the other ones... But the truth was that she was scared... Scared of how things could be in the future... Or how people could react about them... Specially _him..._

-I don't know –she said, not conviced at all.

-C'mon, it's not that difficult. You just come with me, meet everybody and then we can eat all what we want –he add, with a half smile dancing on his lips.

-But...

-Please...

His puppy eyes were so convincent that Lilly finally said yes. Even so, she wasn't that sure. Julian jumped out of joy and hugged her.

-You're not going to regret it, I promise. And I know that my family would love you. Just like I do.

-We'll see –said Lilly, nervous.

During the trip to the office, she didn't stop thinking about that night's reunion. She wasn't that sure that everything will be fine, like Julian said. After all, she didn't tell him about them. So, what was bothering her was: how Scotty's going to react when he found out that she was dating _his brother_?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

-'Morning, Lil –she was greeted by Scotty when she got to Philly's PPD.

-'Morning, Scotty –she said back, without making eye contact with him. That surprised him.

-Are you alright? –he asked. She always said _hi!_ With a lovely smile.

-Yeah, of course –she answered, a little bit tense-. Why wouldn't I be...

She was cutted off by Stilman, that came out of his office, followed by a short lady in her sixties. She was wearing a grey skirt and a black shirt; and she looked sad and lonely.

-Ok, everybody, listen up –Stillman firmly said, gathering the cold case squad around him-. This is Mrs. Andrews. She's here because she needs help to solve her son's case. Mrs Andrews –he add, looking to the lady-. Those are my best detectives, they'll help you.

-Thank you –said Mrs Andrews, in a shy tone.

-Please, Mrs Andrews, come here, and tell us about your son –Lilly said, showing her the seat in front of a desk. Scotty and the others surrounded them, willing to listen to the story.

-Ok. My son is dead: we found him thirteen years ago dead in his house. He was raped and murdered, and he was dumped in his backyard. The other detectives thought that he may tried to scape when he saw the murderer, but he didn't make it. And that's why he was in the backyard... –now her face filled with tears at the memories of those painfull days.

Lilly handed her a tissue and asked:

What's your son's name?

-Brian Nichols. He was 25 when he died... He was so young... I still can't believe what happened.

-Mrs. Andrews, do you think of anybody that could probably wanted to hurt Brian? –asked Scotty, carefully.

-No, I don't... He was a popular man... He had a lot of friends and I know he didn't have troubles with not a single one of them.

-You said that your son's name is Brian Nichols? –Lilly intervined. The lady said _yes_ with a move of her head-. Then why is your name Mrs. Andrews?

-Because Brian is the son of my first husband. I have my second husband's name, Arthur Andrews.

-Look this is just routine, but where were you the night of the murder? –asked Lilly, hating this part of her job.

-I was home... Sleeping. With Arthur. He can confirm it.

-Ok, thanks, Mrs. Andrews –said Scotty, leading her to the exit-. We'll look trough your son's case and we'll call you if we find anything new.

When he came back, all of the detectives looked at each other, wondering.

-So, where do we start? –asked Jeffries.

-Let's go see if we find the case file. If it's a cold one, it surely is at the warehouse.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

That night, Lilly was heading Julian's house, to meet his family. At least, part of it... She was so tense, that she was practily sweating.

-Relax... My family doesn't bite, you know? –Julian teased her.

-I know... But I didn't tell Scotty about us, and I'm not sure what he may think...

-Don't worry, he's not that tough like he seems. It's a good man.

-I know, I've worked with him every day for the past five years... –when she realiced that that was rude, she apologized.

-It's ok. It's just that I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of nowhere... After all, he's not your owner or anything.

-Yeah, but he's my partner and my friend, and I don't want to loose that.

Julian didn't have time to answered back, because they arrived to their destination. With a feeling of resignation, Lilly got out of the car and accepted Julian's arm. Her hands were trembling and her heart was racing at a high speed. Julian reassured her and then he knocked the doorbell. He was greeted by a loud grup of women, that kissed him everywhere.

-Julian! –said the older one-. Thanks God you came this time. You're even harder than Scotty, and he's the tough one! Come and give your mother a hug.

While Julian did what his mother said, Lilly watched her, suddenly realising that this was Scotty's family too... She didn't think about it until now, and that shoked her a little bit. She never thought she would meet his family because they barely talked about their personal life. They knew so little about the other's life... But now, she would cross the line... Maybe she already did that, when she started to date with his brother. Now it was too late to take it back.

-So, this is the young lady that is driving my little boy crazy? –said Mrs. Valens, looking at her with a sweet smile-. It's nice to meet you finally.

-Thank you, Mrs. Valens... It's nice to meet you too –Lilly add, looking to the floor, suddenly shy.

-Please, call me Camilla. That's my name. And I can call you Lilly, Ms. Rush?

-Sure...

-Mmm, Lilly Rush... Why is that name so familiar to me... –wondered Mrs. Valens, thinking. Lilly tensed again-. Mmm, wait a minute... Are you the same Lilly Rush that work with my oldest son, Scotty?

-Yes, she is, mom –said Julian in that moment, interrumpting-. Now you see why Scotty always talks about her? –he add, with a smirk.

-Oh, yes... I think she's great.

Lilly didn't heard that, because she was thinking about the last frase of Julian. _Scotty always talks about her with his family?_ Why is that? This is weird... She didn't have a clue about that and she _talked_ about him with no one. Lilly didn't have enough time to analize this new discovery about him because the doorbell rang again. Mrs. Valens went to open and Lilly could heard her partner's voice.

-Hi, mom. I'll got you that speciall cake you asked me. Where do you want me to put it?

-Leave it here, honey. Come say _HI_ to your brother's girlfriend –she said, leading Scotty by the arm to where Lilly was standing, sweating again.

-Julian had a girlfriend? –he sound surprised again-. Who girl could be so nuts to go out with...

His words died when he saw her. He totally frozed, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He wanted to say something, but his words didn't come out. He was completly paralized. All he could think of was: _Lilly is Julian's girlfriend?_

_So this is chapter number one... This is my first story with a case on it, so don't be so hard on me, please. And I know it didn't have too much of it in this first chapter, but I wanted to settle down the bases for the story. Revews, please, they are important to me. Really. )_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here is chapter 2. It's a little bit boring, but I'm telling you that the next one is going really well. Thx to all who revew, I appreciate that... And speciall thanks who all you put a vow of trust on me. I will try not to disssapoint you._

* * *

_I can't believe it._ Scotty thought, still stunned. _Is this why she was so odd today? And why didn't she said something before?_ Lilly was so ashamed, that she still was looking to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him. It was a really akward moment, with the two of them standing one in front of the other, speechles.

-Oh, hi bro! –Julian said, saving the situation-. I didn't see you here.

It was then when Scotty reacted. He regained his composure and managed to smile.

-Hi, Jules. Hello Lilly. You didn't tell me that you'll come tonight –Scotty said, with sarcasm in his voice, looking at her.

-Hello... –was Lilly's response, with a shy voice.

-Are you OK, beautiful? –Julian said, seeing her state-. Relax, it's not that bad. I told you, we don't bite. Except for Scotty, maybe –he added, teasing his older brother-. But you probably already know that –Scotty glared at him with angry, but Julian just laught-. C'mon, let's go meet the rest of the family.

While Julian guided Lilly inside the house with a hand on her back, Scotty stayed there still wondering what was going on and trying to understand de situation. Beautiful? He called her _beautiful_? If anyone at work dare to call her beautiful, she would definitly shoot him with no remorse. But she didn't shoot Julian. _This can't be happening..._

-Scotty, dear, dinner is ready –Mrs. Valens called him and brought him back to reality.

Scotty did as his mother said, with a weird feeling of lost deep inside of him.

They all sat around a large table: it was a big family. Besides Scotty, Julian and their mom, there was Mrs. Valens's three sisters with their own families. Lilly was placed in one side of the table with Julian at her right, and Scotty was placed on the other side, far from them. Even so, the tension between them was pretty obvious; although the only ones that noticed it were Julian and Mrs. Valens; who chose not to say anything for now.

After dinner, they turned on the music and started to dance. As expected, Lilly danced with Julian, but Scotty refused to dance, saying that he was too tired. But the truth was that he was in a really bad mood. He watched Lilly dancing with his brother, wanting to asked about her silence. He promised himself that he would asked her at the first chance.

Lilly was enjoying now. She loved to dance, but she never got the chance to do it because of her job. And she didn't have someone to do it... 'Till now. When the music slowed down, she got closer to Julian and put her head in his shoulder. Scotty didn't like this.

But Scotty's big chance came when he caught her alone in the backyard, looking to the stars. She was taking some fresh air and resting after the dance.

-Lilly...

When Lilly heard his voice, she got tense again, and turned around to face him. She looked... Almost scared. _Of him_. This was not the Ice Queen he was use to see every day at work: the efficient and self secure detective that could break down the hardest whitness. And after all what the've been trough in the past five years, he couldn't believe she was afraid of him.

-Why didn't you tell you're seeing my brother? –he finally asked.

-Well... It's part of my personal life. That doesn't concern you.

-Yeah, but it's part of my personal life too. He's my brother. And, in case you didn't notice, you're in my mom's house.

He was right and Lilly knew it. But she couldn't give him an answered; because not even she knew exactly why she kept it a secret for such a long time.

-I'm waiting –Scotty pressed-. Don't you think I deserve an explanation –he added.

-Look Scotty, I don't want to discuss this right now. Like you said, this is your mom's house and it's no place or time to do this –stubborn as always, Lilly turned to leave, adding-. Just dropped it.

_The Ice Queen is back_. Scotty thought, resigned. Now she looked like the usual Lilly.

Lilly was aware that she was running away, but she didn't care. She needed some time to think the best way to apologize with Scotty. If they didn't sort out this situation, life at work would be impossible.

--

-Here, guys –said Jeffries the next morning, at the office. He had the case file in his hands and he was looking to some clues-. Here it said that they found some DNA in the victims body, but it wasn't enough to make a match.

The other detectives approached to the old man to see what he was signaling.

-So, what you're saying is that we our doer's DNA but we can't know who it is? –asked Vera, not wanting to believe.

-Yep, that's pretty much it.

-Great –Vera murmured, frustrated.

-We should check friends alibis –Miller suggested-. Maybe some of them could tell us something that help us find the murderer. You neve knows.

-She's right –Lilly spoke-. You and Vera could go to intervew the friends. And I'll go to the warehouse to see if there's a DNA from other cases that matched with this. Maybe that'll give us some name... Or names –Lilly left the room before anyone could speak.

-Wait... Isn't it what Scotty is doing right now? –asked Vera, confused.

-Yeah... –Miller answered-. But two pares of eyes see better than just two –Miller said, with a grin.

--

Actually, Scotty was looking through old files to see if there was a pattern or not. He didn't found nothing so far. He was starting to get tired and bored when the door opened and Lilly entered, so concentrated that she didn't see him.

-Well, 'morning, Lill –Scotty said to her, taking the oportunity to talk to her-. Did you have a nice sleep –he teased her.

Lilly frozed. He face paled again and started to shake a little bit. _What's wrong with her?_ She thought. This is not her usual self. She was never afraid of him; whe always knew she could trust him. But now she couldn't even sostain his gaze.

-I...

-Look, Lilly, don't runaway again –he begged-. I just want to clear some issues between us. I'm not mad, I swear. I had nothing to be mad at. All I want it's to know why you didn't tell me. I know is part of your personal life, but I'm your partner. Don't you think I should know if your seeing my brother? I know you would –he added, with pleading eyes.

The look in his eyes was so similar to Julian's... Lilly didn't realice, 'till now, how much they look alike... They were so similar one to another...

-I'm sorry... I don't know why I did it... I guess I was afraid fo how you'll react –now, her cheeks got red-. I mean... Your friendship is important to me, I don't want to lose it.

_Wow, that was... Wow_. Thought Scotty, surprised. He was aware of how hard must been for Lilly to admit that... She wasn't the kind of girl that express her feelings.

-C'mon, what do you think? That I'm going to forbid you to see my brother? –he joked, with a grin dancing in his lips. That made Lilly laugh-. Mmm, that's better –he said, happy to see her smile again-. But suddenly he got serious-. Does he make you... Happy?

-Yes. He's a great man, and we really have fun... –when Lilly noticed that she was talking about personal stuff he cutted herself. She never does that, and she wasn't going to start now... Less with her boyfriend's brother-. Never mind. No, how about the case. Did you find anything?

Again, things were like before. The rest of the day passed by normally, with the old partnership back. A 9 pm, Vera and Miller came back from the interviews with some news.

-We talked to several of his friends and they all had solid alibies –said Miller, leaving her coat in the back of the chair in her desk.

-But one of them said something that maybe could be usefull –Vera added-. Brian was seeing a girl that had a violent ex boyfriend...

The other detectives looked at him with a glint of interest.

-And, the best of it is that, he not only was a violent man, but he also had conections with big drugdealers...

-Well, it seems like we have something to work on –said Lilly-. If the ex boyfriend was jelous of Brian, he had a motive.

-And he could asked some of his friends for a little favor –Scotty spoke.

-We'll have to make a little visit to this man... –Lilly touched here eyes in a tired gesture. Scotty noticed it.

-How about if we do this tomorrow? I'm destroyed now.

-Yeah, me too –said Lilly-. I want a long night sleep.

-Do you need a ride? –offered Scotty, with a smile.

-Yes, thanks. My car is at the mecanic. Good night, guys –they both said on their way out. Once inside the elevator, they remained in silence. Lilly was thinking about a warm bath and Scotty, not knowing, why, was smelling her perfum. She always wear perfum, but this was the first time that the scent was sending chills to Scotty's spine.

-Julian! –Lilly said, smiling happily to the man that was waiting for her, with the back on the car.

-Hello beautiful –Julian greeted her, and hugged her-. I thought to dropped by and see how my girl's doing. I hope you don't mind –Julian turned his attention to Scotty-. Hello bro.

-Hi, Jules –Scotty said back, rolling his eyes.

-Ey, sugar, would you like to go somewhere?

-Sure! –answered Lilly, totally forgetting the bath. Then, she remembered Scotty and turned to ask-. Would you mind...?

-It's OK, go ahead.

Julian looked from one to another, curious.

-Scotty offered to give me a ride home.

-Oh, well, that's too bad, bro. This lady is already taken. Your lost.

Scotty watched Lilly get in the car with his brother, not so sure if he was ok with this relationship like he wanted to believe; and wondering why he didn't like it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will try to update third chapter as soon as I can, but be aware that my tests are on their way, so... Please, leave a little revew, even is a bad one. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ey, you guys, thx again for all the revews! That really made me happy. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. But don't worry, here it is. I hope you like it, I think it's pretty good. So, no more chat, enjoy it. )_

* * *

-Man, this place is a mess –said Lilly, looking all around her.

-Yeah. Home of every little drugdealer in the city –added Scotty, with disguss-. Someone should lock this place down.

Lilly was about to speak when they heard a whistle near them.

-Yo, _mamma!_ –said a man, checking Lilly all the way up and down-. We could have a great time, you know? –the man came closer to her-. The ladies said that I'm a bull...

Lilly flashed her badge and made him retreat.

-In your dreams, _pappa_ –Lilly putted her best bad cop face and said to him-. We're looking Richard Linklater's house.

The man didn't look at Lilly in her eyes when he signaled one of the houses.

-Way to go, Lilly –Scotty applaused-. You definitly take him down in one movement.

-Thx. I know how to push men. It's one of my specialties –she said, proud of herself.

Scotty thought about that. She certainly was right: she knew pretty well how to push men... She does that with every man that cross her way. She did it even with him. At first at least-. With the years, some of her walls towards him fell down, specially after the episode with Ed, the crazy stalker that shot her. But there still were some walls that kept him away from her. There was a part of her that Scotty didn't know, because she didn't let him. _So, the question is why Lilly let Julian in? Why she threw those damned walls down with him?_

-Earth to Scotty –Lilly's soft voice made him come back-. We're here.

For a brief moment, Scotty blinked, confuse. But then, he got back to reality and focused on the job.

-Who is it? –asked a female voice behind the door.

-Police, ma'am –Lilly answered. The woman opened the door just an inch and checked their badges that they were showing her. Then, she opened it full.

-Why is this? –she asked again, carefully.

-This is Detective Valens, and I'm detective Rush. We're looking for Richard Linklater.

-It's my husband. He's not home right now. I'm Celia Linklater.

-Where we can find him? We need to ask him some questions about a man named Brian Nichols.

Mrs. Linklater lost all the colour in her face.

-Brian...?

Both detectives exchanged meaningfull looks.

-Do you know him, Mrs. Linklater? –was Scotty's turn to ask.

-Well... –now she looked ashamed-. I left Richard for Brian once. We had an affair, but I called it off when I realice that I was still in love with Richard.

-Ma'am, would you mind if we come in? We would like to chat with you.

Some time later, the three of them were sitted in front of a little table with cups of tee in front of them. For one moment, Scotty noticed the way Lilly was seated in the couch: she looked so... Feminine. So full of grace...

-How did you know Brian? –asked Lilly.

-I've met him in the bakery called _Dream Bread_. I went there looking for a job, and there he was, shopping a cake to his mom. I didn't get the job, but Brian acted so gently with me. When he saw how bad I was because of the job, he gave me the number of one of his friends that was needing an assistant. I was surprised at first. I mean, he didn't now me and then he offered me a job? It was weird.

-Did you call to that number? –Scotty wanted to know.

-Yes... I didn't trust at first, but I was needing a job so badly, that I couldn't refuse the chance.

-And that's how the affair started? –Lilly said.

Mrs. Linklater nodded with her head. She looked really regreted of it.

-He started visiting me at work almost every week. And he was so manly and charming... He brought me flowers, took me to dance; he was always a gentleman. And I wasn't use to it... It was easy to fall for him. You know, Richard was... A little violent at that time. Now he changed, but at the time... When you're use to be with bad men, you can't help to fall for the good one when you see him.

Lilly thought about that last sentence. Is this why she was with Julian? Because he's a good man among all those bad ones that she had?

-Thank you, Mrs. Linklater, for your help –said Scotty, bringing Lilly back from her daydream-. When you'll see your husband, tell him we're looking for him.

-Richard couldn't do it... He was with me the night of Brian's death.

-It's ok. We still have to talk to him –Scotty added, getting up from his seat.

-One more question, ma'am –Lilly said, while they were heading torward the door-. How did Brian handle the break-up?

-Well, he was in pain, but I think he understood.

Once outside, Lilly wondered.

-What do you think?

-That she offered her husband an aliby to fast.

-Mmm, I agree. We have to find him.

They were about to get in the car, when they heard a big noisy _bang!_, that maid Lilly jumped, scared, and then tripped. She would fell if Scotty didn't catch her. Scotty looked at her in the eyes: she was pale and trembling.

-Lilly, are you alright? –Scotty asked, worried.

-It's... Just... –she babbled-. I'm... fine –she lied.

-It's ok, it was just a car-scape –he said, comforting her. He knew what was happening to her.

Lilly was a strong woman, there's no doubt about it. But after that Ed bastard shot her, she was a little bit more... Insecure. Or not self secure as before... Sometimes she still scared when she heard some loud noisies. She tried to hide this things, but he noticed it. It's just he never told her that... She doesn't want people to know about her weaknesses.

-I'm fine –she said again, leaving his embrace-. C'mon, let's go. It's getting late.

They got in the car and closed each door at the same time. Before they could leave, Mrs. Linklater approached to the vehicule.

-Wait, detectives! –they looked at her with interrogation in their eyes-. I've just remembered something.

Now they seemed interested.

-Once, in Brian's house, I've heard him talking to someone on the phone. I never found out who it was, but what Brian was saying... –in that moment, the woman froze.

-Yes...? –Lilly insisted.

-It was... Creepy. It made me wonder...

-What was he saying? –Scotty asked, impacient.

_-Stop that, you old leach! –Brian yelled to the phone-. Just leave me alone! –Celia's heart stop while she listen to him. Brian spoke again-. Look, you pervert, stay away from me__. If you keep doing this, I promise you I will tell her. If I didn't do it yet, it's because I care about her, and I know that this would kill her._

-And he didn't tell you who it was...? Or who was _she_? –Lilly wanted to know.

-No... And he never told me about beeing stalked or something... I have no idea who could it be, or what they were talking about.

-Thank you, Mrs. Linklater. You've been pretty helpfull. If you remember anything else, please call us –Lilly talked again, giving the woman her card.

-It's ok... Brian didn't deserve this.

-Well, it seems like we have something –Scotty said, smiling, while they leave-. We need to find out who it was on the phone, or who was that misterious girl he was trying to protect.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

-So, Brian had a stalker? –Miller asked.

-So it seems –Lilly answered, leaving her coat on the hang besides the door.

-Any idea who could it be? –Vera spoke.

-No, all we know is that they talked on the phone once. We should check phone records.

-We've already done that –added Jeffries-. We didn't find anything out of the blue.

-We'll check again. With this new information, maybe we'll find something that we missed the first time –was Scotty's turn to speak.

While they work on some paperwork, Scotty offered to Lilly:

-You want some coffee?

-I could use a cup right now –Lilly said, still focused on the papers she had in her hands. But her cell rang in that moment.

-Rush –Scotty could hear her on the way to the breakroom-. Not now, I'm working –he suddenly stopped, and payed attention-. Julian, please... I can't chat now... Ok, I promise. I'll call you when I get home. Don't be silly –Lilly laught, sneaking around her to see if anyone was looking her. She missed Scotty-. Yeah, I love you too –and then, she hanged up.

Scotty's heart shrinked when he heard her and, before she could see him, he ran to the breakroom. Once inside, he thought about the situation. He definitly didn't like Lilly date with his brother, but he had to admit that Julian was making her happy. She always had her beautifull big smile when she was around him, and it's something that don't happen to often when it comes to Lilly. Specially after her mother's death and the troubles with her runaway sister. So it was... Releasing to see her smile like that. Besides, Julian was very fun, he knows how to make you feel good... The total opposite of Scotty, who was almost boring. No wonder why Lilly fell for him...

In one moment, a different thought passed through his mind, like a racing car. Something that really perturbed him... If Lilly is really so into Julian, maybe someday she'll marry him. That'll make her his sister in law... How would it be to have Lilly as his sister in law?

**Yeah, I know, this is more about the case, but I promise that the next one is going to be more L/S. I'm already working on it, so be patient. By the way, don't forget to leave your revew, even is a bad one. 'Till next time.**


End file.
